Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death
by Isiah02
Summary: What's better than one kingdom fighting to the death? Two kingdoms fighting each other to the death. Suggest a fight request and It'll be posted. Read Adventure in the Kingdom if you want to know what's the other kingdom.
1. Sneek Peak

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! I know for a fact you guys did not see this coming! A sequel to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters? This is gonna be great!**

 **Tom: And the thing is, it's a crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks. We made a story called Adventure in the Kingdom and it gave us the idea that we made it a crossover with our alternate universe story. Go read Adventure in the Kingdom if you haven't. You guys are killing it with the reviews on that story.**

 **Isiah: This story's gonna be good. New fights, new skills, new fatalities and brutalities, new fighters for sure., all that good stuff. Without further ado, let's do this!**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek**

 **Alvin the Chipmunk vs. Princess Sofia**

On one side comes a chipmunk with two swords on his back. On the other side comes a princess in a purple jumpsuit.

"Stay focused, Chipmunk," Sofia said practicing her punches.

Alvin sharpened his swords as he spoke. "I'm always focused."

"So it doesn't bother you that you were shaking a little," Sofia said preparing for combat.

Sofia started the fight by performing a three punch combo to Alvin's face. Then she bicycle kicked his face making him take steps back from her. Alvin got up and took out his swords throwing Sofia in the air with them and jumping up with her stabbing her in the stomach with the swords. Alvin then threw Sofia to the other side of the arena.

 **Princess Brittany vs. Plank**

On one side comes a Chipette princess in a pink flower bikini. On the other side comes a merman with blades on his wrists.

"The beautiful Princess Brittany," Plank said taking out his blades.

Brittany took out two little swords as she spoke. "The uptight Plankton the Merman."

Plank put away his blades as he spoke. "Now I got horse shit."

Plank started the fight by shooting a blade spark at Brittany's face. Then he grabbed her and shoved his blades through her neck and then taking them back out throwing the little chipmunk on the other side of the arena afterwards. Brittany got back up and performed her ball roll to Plank's legs making him trip. Brittany took this advantage and performed a cartwheel to Plank's body, and then grabbing his legs and slamming him to her side of the arena.

 **Two kingdoms.**

 **Many more fighters.**

 **Who's next?**

* * *

 **Isiah: We hope you've enjoyed the trailer of our new crossover. We understand that it's kinda short. We're sorry about that. I also accept fight requests. So please feel free to leave a fight request in your review and we'll get it done.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed. Adventure in the Kingdom and Shot Blocking will be continued soon. If you want, you can PM us letting us know what you want to see updated next. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Queen Emmaline vs Plank

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. I know it's been a while since we've updated this story, but we're gonna make it up to you.**

 **Tom: We haven't gotten any requests for fights yet, so we're gonna give you one that came from our ideas.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Location: Royal Prep Ballroom**

On one side comes a mermaid who came out of a puddle of water. On the other side comes a merman with blades on his wrists.

"You could go back to being my advisor to avoid embarrassment," Emmaline said.

Plank sharpened his wrist blades as he spoke. "Once was punishment enough, I'm afraid."

"You will regret your decision Plankton," Emmaline said preparing for combat.

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Plank got the first hit by uppercutting Emmaline making her lose her focus a little. That made Plank get the advantage by shooting a blade spark to Emmaline while she was in the air. Emmaline got back up and water teleported to the other side of the arena. She then trapped Plank in a water bubble pushing him away from her. The bubble then popped making Plank fall on the ground.

Plank got up only to see a two jab combo coming to him from Emmaline. Right afterward came a charge to Plank like a torpedo. Plank got up, grabbed Emmaline and shot his blades through her head. He then threw Emmaline to the other side of the arena.

When Emmaline got back up, she grabbed Plank and threw acid water in his eyes. She then threw him on his side of the arena. When Plank got back up, Emmaline water teleported to the other side of the arena and performed a spin kick to his stomach, grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the arena. Before he hit the ground, Emmaline water teleported again to Plank water punching his chest.

 **Tom: Emmaline wins.**

"You cannot match the power of water," Emmaline said as she made a waterfall with her hands and quickly released her grip on it. Plank got up and cracked his skull preparing for the next round.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Emmaline made water erupt from where Plank was standing at lifting him in the air. She then jumped in the air and spin kicked Plank's face, then grabbing him and tossing him to her side of the arena. Plank got up, grabbed Emmaline and wounded her chest with his wrist blade going down her body. He then threw the mermaid queen on her side of the arena.

"You failed to see that coming," Plank said as Emmaline got up giving him the advantage to spin cut her chest. Plank then grabbed the now dizzy Emmaline and broke her right cheekbone with his right blade, then the left cheekbone with his left blade. And as a finishing touch he kneed Emmaline in her jaw cracking it completely.

Emmaline got back up and shot a thunderstorm on Plank's body shocking him completely and landing on the ground. The mermaid queen then jumped on top of Plank, her feet slammed deep enough on his chest making his ribcage break. Then slamming her right foot on his skull breaking it completely.

When Emmaline jumped off of Plank, he got up slowly while he was dizzy. Emmaline took out her Trident and yelled out, "A mermaid is death!" Not long after, a flame erupted from the ground where Plank was at burning him severely then eventually killing him.

 **Tom: Emmaline wins. Faction Kill.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Just to let you guys know, a Faction Kill is from Mortal Kombat X. It's kinda like a fatality but it's an unexpected kill.**

 **Tom: We might show you some examples later in the story.**

 **Isiah: Also when you get the chance, check out our new Sofia the First story Underwater Dash. The trailer is out but the real story will be out soon.**

 **Tom: But in the meantime please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed. We hope you enjoyed the first fight. And also in your review, leave a request on who you want to see fight next. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Faction Kills

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! Judging from the reviews, you guys seem to like this story.**

 **Tom: So, we're gonna continue with the series of fights. So what's this chapter about, Isiah?**

 **Isiah: Glad you asked Tom, my trusty at times sidekick. In this chapter, we're gonna show you some Faction Kills. You know, like the one that was in the first fight.**

 **Tom: Can't wait to see this.**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

 **Darriou vs. Zoe**

Darriou took off his blade hat and yelled out, "Do work!" Not very long after, a boomerang shot through the side of Zoe's neck. Blood gushed out from her neck making her fall in a pool of her own blood.

 **Tom: Darriou wins. Faction Kill.**

 **Brittany vs. Miss. Nettle**

Brittany held her tail with one paw and took out a mini sword with the other. Pointing at her opponent she said, "Commence execution." A Flames of Disaster Flyer soon appeared shooting a fireball at Miss. Nettle catching her on fire and killing her leaving third degree burns on her body.

 **Tom: Brittany wins. Faction Kill.**

 **Miranda vs. Hugo**

Miranda did a spin before pointing at Hugo demanding, "Give him hell." A shadow soon shot through Hugo's body. As soon as it was in, Hugo made himself rip his head off revealing a Proxy's head underneath it.

 **Tom: Miranda wins. Faction Kill.**

 **Alvin vs. Jeanette**

Alvin took off his cap and said, "Kill her." A UFO appeared in front of Jeanette and shot a beam down her body splitting her in half.

 **Tom: Alvin wins. Faction Kill.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Hope you got some education or whatever outta this. Check out my latest update to Shot Blocking if you haven't yet. Sorry if this is kinda short.**

 **Tom: Please remember to request a fight if you have an idea for one. Flames are not allowed as always. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode will be continued soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Princess Amber vs Z Leader Zoe

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! This was an idea from Niagara14301. Shout out to him.**

 **Tom: He's a really good story writer if you don't know who he is. Check out his stories.**

 **Isiah: With that being said, let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Location: Tropical Jungle Ruins(from Sonic06)**

On one side comes a military fighter reloading a pistol. On the other side comes a blonde princess in a gold two piece bikini suit. (YOLO for a royal in a bikini. XD)

"Your father shouldn't had been in my way Amber," Zoe said as she reloaded another pistol.

Amber performed a few kicks and took out her fans as she spoke. "You shouldn't had attacked another kingdom."

Zoe placed her gun in her pocket as she spoke. "A couple of bullets oughta fix that spoiled brat ego of yours."

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Zoe started off the fight by whipping out a Combat Machine Gun and firing it only to see Amber dodging the bullets. Amber shot a fan at Zoe's chest. Then another one at her face making her land on her back. Zoe got back up to see Amber backhand karate chop her face then doing a back flip kick to her face making her flip in the air.

While Zoe was in the air, Amber jumped and shot two fans at her chest. She then wind charged at her performing two punches to her face then slamming the military woman on the ground. Zoe quickly got up, grabbed Amber by her neck and punched her face in multiple times. She then threw the princess in the ground.

Amber got up slammed Zoe on the temple wall next to her. She then sliced her chest with her fans and kicked the evil military woman in the face.

 **Tom: Amber wins.**

Amber threw her blade fans in victory and caught them. Zoe gave the ground a pounce and got back up.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Amber performed a fan blade spin on Zoe before adding flipping over to her side of the arena sticking a blade fan in her back. Then turning her around and sticking a blade fan in her stomach and finishing it with a knee to the face.

Zoe threw a grenade at Amber dizzying her out. She then took out a shotgun and gave a good blast to her ribcage. Then another good blast to her stomach destroying half the bones in her. Amber was on her knees when Zoe lifted her head up with the shotgun and slapped the princess across the face with it breaking her cheekbone.

Amber got up and created a wind tornado with her fans lifting Zoe in the air. Amber then jumped up and stuck a blade in her throat. Then throwing Zoe on the ground breaking her back area. And to finish it off, Amber stomped Zoe's face into the ground breaking her skull.

To finish off the fight, Amber took out a blade fan and sliced Zoe's chest open. She then ripped out her heart from the opening she made. Amber watched as her opponent's body fell to the ground.

 **Tom: Amber wins. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Tom: A royal in a bikini, dude? Seriously?**

 **Isiah: What's wrong with that?**

 **Tom: Everything.**

 **Isiah: You think everything wrong with everything, dude. Everyone we hope you've enjoyed this fight requested by Niagara14301. Go check out his stories if you haven't. He's a heck of a good writer.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to request a fight in your reviews if you have one. Other than that, please give this story a nice review. No flames please. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode and Shot Blocking will be continued soon. Thanks for supporting us every day. Hollar at yours boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Alvin Seville vs Brittany Miller

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! You guys seem to like what we're doing, so we're gonna give you another fight from our ideas.**

 **Tom: And when you get done reading this, be sure to check out the new crossover we made with Alvin and the Chipmunks and Huniepop along with new Huniepop fanfic we did.**

 **Isiah: Wanna get started?**

 **Tom: Let's do it.**

* * *

 **Location: Dusty Desert(from Sonic06 but used in AITK)**

On one side comes a chipmunk in his usual red evey day hoodie with blue jeans and some sneakers. On the other side comes a female Chipette with a pink buttoned shirt, and black pants with the top covered by a pink skirt. (Outfits referring to the outfits they wear in the new CGI series.)

"For the Chipmunks," Alvin said putting on his red cap.

Brittany whipped out her mini swords as she spoke. "For the Chipettes!"

Alvin prepared for combat as he spoke. "To the death."

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Alvin jumped in the air and tried to dive kick Brittany but she managed to avoid that and teleport kicked Alvin in his chest while he was in the air. She then threw two mini swords at Alvin's chest while he was falling. Brittany tried round kicking Alvin and then stabbing him with one of her swords but Alvin blocked her moves. Alvin stabbed Brittany in her stomach with one of his war swords making her land on her knees. Alvin then put away his sword and punched Brittany in her face.

Alvin grabbed Brittany by her throat and jabbed her face five times before adding a knee to her face. While Brittany was in the air due to the knee Alvin gave, he took out his swords and tossed one at Brittany then teleporting to her grabbing her by the legs and slamming her on the ground face first.

 **Tom: Alvin wins.**

Alvin took off his cap and bowed down saying, "The awesome munk at your service." While Alvin laughed at his words, Brittany took a second to figure out where she was at. Then she got up from her stomach preparing for the next round.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Alvin performed a super uppercut to Brittany's jaw. Brittany got up and jumped on Alvin's shoulders shoving a mini sword in his neck. Then kicking him in his chest jumping off his shoulders. Brittany then tried jumping back on Alvin's shoulders but he grabbed her and choked her to death throwing her back to where she jumped.

Brittany got up and teleport kicked Alvin's chest but he disappeared and came behind her performing a super kick to her back breaking it almost instantly. Then he teleported to the other side and placed one of his war swords through her neck breaking it and then adding more pain to it when he twisted the sword.

When Brittany got back up for the final time, Alvin grabbed Brittany's sides of her head and brought it to his knee kicking her in the face. Then doing a round kick to her face, before tearing out her heart and forcing her on her knees. Alvin then gave Brittany a punch to her face then delivering a knee to her face with it. Alvin then uppercut Brittany's jaw forcing her back on her feet giving him the advantage to perform another round kick to her face. To finish it off, Alvin turned Brittany around so that he was facing her back before ripping off her spine with head with it. Alvin then held the head in victory.

 **Tom: Alvin wins. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Damn, Alvin's fatality was somewhat brutal. Our good readers if you haven't seen the Huniepop fanfic we did or the crossover we did with that and Alvin and the Chipmunks, you are missing out on some crazy and funny stuff. Go check those out if you haven't done so.**

 **Tom: But other than that, please give this story a nice review. No flames please. We hope you're enjoying this series of fights because I'm sure as heck enjoying it. Anyway, thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Simon Seville vs Jeanette Miller

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Hey.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! Now last fight it was Alvin vs. Brittany. Let's continue on and do Simon vs. Jeanette.**

 **Tom: Oh, snap! Wonder who's gonna win this one.**

 **Isiah: You'll figure that out right now. Enjoy the fight.**

* * *

 **Location: Kingdom Valley**

On one side comes a chipmunk in a blue sleeved shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. On the other side comes a Chipette in a purple buttoned shirt with a jean jacket, blue jeans, and woman dress shoes. (Outfits referring to what they wear in the CGI series.)

"Is that you Simone," Jeanette asked as she crushed a fireball in her hand.

Simon placed his glasses on his face as he spoke. "Simone? I'm not your damn minion."

"Then wearing his colors is an offense," Jeanette said preparing for combat.

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight.**

Jeanette started off the fight by throwing a confusion spell at Simon confusing him completely. Jeanette then grabbed Simon and summoned her other self to pull him in hell beating him mercilessly before bringing him back.

Simon got up and blasted Jeanette with his glasses blinding the Chipette for a moment. He took this as an advantage and jumped in the air grabbing Jeanette by the sides of her face and flipping her making her land on her back. Jeanette got back up and teleported to the other side trying to grab Simon but he managed to move out the way jumping up again and performing a two punch combo to Jeanette's face. Simon then grabbed the purple clad by the chest and stomach and threw her on her ground head first.

 **Tom: Simon wins.**

Simon took off his glasses and cleaned them with his paw. Jeanette disappeared into the ground and then reappeared for the next round.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Simon grabbed Jeanette and stuck a sword through her chest and then breaking it in half making the Chipette fall. Jeanette got up and landed a kick to Simon's knee then another one to the stomach and then throwing another confusion spell on Simon. Jeanette then performed another two punch combo to Simon's stomach before tossing her dark clone at Simon making him fall on his back with the clone disappearing.

Simon got up and grabbed Jeanette again kicking her in the back first, then her stomach, and finally doing a round kick to her face. Jeanette then teleported to the back of Simon going up in the air and then coming down landing on Simon's head first. Simon gave Jeanette the sign to bring it on which the purple clad accepted trying to perform a kick. As soon as Simon grabbed Jeanette's leg, he teleported to the other side and super punched Jeanette's back so hard her heart literally came out from her chest and blood spill from her body. She then fell on the ground while Simon took off his glasses and cleaned them with his paw again.

 **Tom: Brutality. Simon wins.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Not every day that we do brutalities.**

 **Tom: Except that one time in the first Kingdom Fighters.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, you're probably right. Everyone we want requests on who you want to see fight in the next chapter. All you have to do is post it in your review and any author that sends a request I'll PM them back and guests will hopefully see the reply to them I post in my own review. So start reviewing ideas.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this story a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this series of fights. Isiah and I are enjoying them very much if you ask us. But anyway, WS love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode will be continued soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Theodore Seville vs Eleanor Miller

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! Now just a couple hours or so after the upload of the last chapter, we got a request from SuicideAzure saying we should do a Theodore and Eleanor fight. And I already did an Alvin and Brittany fight following a Simon and Jeanette fight with it.**

 **Tom: So we might as well do a Theodore and Eleanor fight too.**

 **Isiah: Yep. We didn't come this far for nothing. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Location: The island from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked**

On one side comes a chipmunk with a green hooded jacket with blue jeans and sneakers. On the other side comes a Chipette in a green striped shirt with a green skirt and woman dress shoes.

"Hold Eleanor," Theodore said as he landed on the ground from his hovering sneakers.

Eleanor made flames come from her paws as she spoke. "The sight of you insults me."

"Your death will be swift," Theodore said preparing for combat.

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Theodore started off the fight by throwing a fire skull at Eleanor. Then he jumped on her shoulders, punched her in the face three times, and stomped her face in jumping off her shoulders. Eleanor got up and took out her flame sword performing a two kick combo to Theodore's chest, and doing a powerful sword slash to his chest.

Eleanor tossed her rope spear at Theodore and pulled him towards her. She then performed a flamming teleport to the other side of the arena and flame punched his face before doing a flamming uppercut to his jaw.

Theodore got up and casted a spell on Eleanor making her walk towards him. This gave him the advantage to summon a Flames of Disaster Flyer and order it to attack Eleanor. It bit her face and neck multiple times before disappearing.

 **Tom: Theodore wins.**

Theodore hovered away from Eleanor landing on the ground. Eleanor gave the ground a pounce and got up for the next round.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Eleanor grabbed Theodore putting the rope spear inside his throat and kicked him away from her. Her paw still on the rope making Theodore land on the ground. Eleanor then make fire erupt from the ground burning Theodore. After he recovered, Theodore performed a two punch combo to Eleanor's face before throwing her in a teleportation hole on the ground. She came back from another teleportation hole in the sky.

Eleanor got back up and kicked Theodore in the stomach three times before performing a round kick to his face. Theodore got up and casted another spell for Eleanor to not move. He then summoned another Flames of Disaster Flyer to charge at Eleanor. This time the flying creature ate her head off making the Chipette's headless body fall to the ground. Theodore then looked at what he did impressed.

 **Tom: Brutality. Theodore wins.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Tom and I wanna thank SuicideAzure for the request. If you haven't done so yet, check out the last two updates on Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. Keep reviewing those requests. We still got another one on the next chapter. You might find it interesting.**

 **Tom: And when he says interesting, he means as interesting as the last chapter of Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode.**

 **Isiah: That is exactly what I did not meant.**

 **Tom: Oh well. Please remember to keep sending in requests for fights and nice reviews. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks for supporting us every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. A Brotherly Fight(Alvin vs Simon)

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo what up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! This next request was from ShadowGate, another good friend of mine saying we should make Alvin and Simon fight each other.**

 **Tom: We decided to make a little change to this fight also. You'll know once you start reading.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

"Hey, Simon. What's up, bro," Alvin greeted.

"Nothing much. How about you," Simon greeted back.

"Pretty much the same thing," Alvin said. "I saved Princess Brittany from Zoe and her military. So until yours and Theodore's adventures are completed, she and I are probably gonna just chill in the castle."

"Alright," Simon nodded.

"How goes your adventure," Alvin asked.

"Pretty good. I found the means to seal Simone," Simon said. "So I'm gonna hope that it works."

"Good luck with that," Alvin said. "You ready?"

"Let's get to it," Simon said preparing to fight.

 **Location: Wave Ocean( from Sonic06)**

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Simon started off the fight by teleporting to Alvin's side of the arena and performing two jabs to his face. He then gave Alvin a knee to his gut before grabbing Alvin by his throat and uppercutting his jaw. Simon then stuck a sword inside Alvin's chest and kicked him in his face making him fall.

Once Alvin got back up, he took out his Members of Solaris swords and landed a three slice combo to Simon's face. He then performed a super kick to his jaw putting his swords up. Simon grabbed Alvin again and spun around with him in his paws. He then threw Alvin on his far side of the arena.

Alvin again got up and ducked when Simon shot a laser beam from his glasses repeatedly. Eventually he got hit by it. Alvin shot a fireball at Simon's chest before getting closer to him. He performed a two punch combo to his face before landing a high kick to his jaw. Then taking out his swords again and landing a kick to Simon's leg. After performing an upper slash to Simon's crotch with his sword, Alvin jumped and stabbed his brother in the chest with both swords and kicked him in the chest taking the swords out of his chest.

 **Tom: Alvin wins.**

Alvin performed two kicks to the air and an uppercut to it also before letting out a chuckle. Simon got up from the ground and adjusted his glasses.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Alvin jumped in the air but was taken down by Simon's laser beam glasses. Simon then took out his nerd sword and cut Alvin on his chest with a four hit combo. Alvin grabbed Simon and brought his face to his knee before hitting him in his jaw with his palm of his paw.

Simon got back up and kicked Alvin in his face before landing an uppercut to his jaw. Alvin got up and super kicked Simon in his stomach making him get on his knees. Alvin then landed a right hook to Simon's cheekbone breaking it completely. Then taking out his sword and sticking it in his brother's chest. But instead of Alvin ripping the sword back out, he tore it up Simon's upper body. Through his chest, up his neck, until he reach his face splitting his upper body in half. Alvin adjusted his cap and said, "You lose!"

 **Tom: Brutality. Alvin wins.**

* * *

 **Isiah: I'm not gonna lie, it has been a little bit since this has been updated. Again we wanna thank our good friend ShadowGate for the fight request. If you readers have anymore requests for fights, please post them in your reviews.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this chapter a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this series of fights. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Victories Reversed

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. This was an idea from ShadowGate in which he posted in the Theodore and Eleanor fight, "It would be real cute if she ripped his heart out." So I thought I could try it out along with flipping the fatalities on the Alvin and Brittany fight and Simon and Jeanette fight too.**

 **Tom: Nice idea coming from ShadowGate. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Theodore Seville vs. Eleanor Miller(Just cuz they were used in the idea I'm doing them first)**

Eleanor took out one of her swords and made a cut on Theodore's chest. She then shoved her paw in his chest and ripped out his heart, lifting it up and squeezing it until it popped with blood coming out of it and landing on her face. Eleanor then watched as Theodore's body fell on the ground.

 **Tom: Eleanor wins. Fatality.**

 **Simon Seville vs. Jeanette Miller**

Jeanette got on her knees and said, "Kill him!" The ground around Simon soon began to rumble and out came a trident going through Simon's body in between the legs and taking off his arms. The trident soon exploded blowing up Simon's remains.

 **Tom: Jeanette wins. Faction Kill.**

 **Alvin Seville vs. Brittany Miller**

Brittany kicked Alvin in his chest making him fall in the ground and jumped on top of him. She then used her claws on her paws to claw up Alvin's abdomen. First his fur, then his skin, then his insides, until his body was broken in half. Brittany then ate some of his insides.

 **Tom: Brittany wins. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Such a short chapter I know. But I hope you liked it anyways. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode will be continued soon. I already started on the last chapter. If Tom and don't update again this week, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Tom: Please remember to give out a fight suggestion in your review or a nice review. Either way, flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks for supporting us everyday. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Dave Seville vs Miss Nettle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! It's been a little while since this was updated. But we're back with another fight from out own ideas.**

 **Tom: Want us to post a fight from your ideas. Juts post it in your review. Say who you want to see fight and we'll get it done.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Location: The Floating Palace Battle Arena**

On one side comes an orange fairy floating on the ground. On the other side comes a man with metal arms.

"Old man David Seville," Miss Nettle said taking out her wand.

Dave activated his metal arms as he spoke. "Annoying ass fairy. First hit's on me."

Miss Nettle placed her wand back in her pocked as she spoke. "I'll let them all be on you."

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Miss Nettle started off the fight by teleporting to the other side of the arena. But Dave got the first hit by giving the ground a pounce shocking the fairy. Dave then shot a missile at her chest. Miss Nettle got up and landed three kicks to Dave's face. She then tried to land an uppercut but Dave grabbed her fist and elbowed her in the face.

Dave grabbed Nettle, powered one of his arms and landed a jab to her face. When Nettle got back up, Dave teleported to where Nettle was and surprise uppercut her jaw. Nettle got up and grabbed Dave, throwing acid water in his eyes making him vulnerable for a moment. This gave Nettle the advantage to back flip kick Dave's jaw. Then jump up and perform another back flip kick.

When Dave got back up, he pounced the ground again shocking the fairy again. Then he took out his metal arm flame thrower and set the fairy on fire ending the first round.

 **Tom: Dave Seville wins.**

Dave reloaded his metal arms' power saying, "From the page of Dave, motherlover." Miss Nettle slowly got up floating and landing on the ground.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Dave gave Miss Nettle two kicks to her chest then adding a shotgun bullet to her chest with it. Nettle became invisible in a puff of smoke giving her the advantage to create a thunderstorm shocking Dave with it. Then creating wind with her wand blowing Dave to his side of the arena.

Somehow not beaten, Dave got up and pounced Miss Nettle to the ground saying, "Surprise, motherlover!" He then jabbed her in the cheekbone breaking it severely. Also adding a boot to the neck injuring it completely. And to finish it, Dave picked up the fairy and bear hugged her so tightly her back broke along with her spine.

When Miss Nettle got back up for the last time, Dave aimed his right arm at her activating his wrist blaster. He fired one shot at her arm destroying it completely. Then another one at her other arm. He then walked up to the fairy and snapped her neck killing her.

 **Tom: Dave Seville wins. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Isiah: We thought we'd use one of the Sofia the First characters and locations in this fight because there hasn't been anything involving Sofia the First in a past few chapters. Remember if you guys wanna see a fight from your ideas, feel free to post it in your review along with a nice comment. Tom and I are really curious to see who has ideas.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review with your request. No flames as always please. It has been a little bit since our last update, but hey, it happens. Anyway, we hope you're enjoying this series of fights. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Four New Characters

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! In this update, we have a surprise for you all. Four new characters!**

 **Tom: Oh, snap! I'm hype as heck for this!**

 **Isiah: So am I. Enjoy this chapter y'all.**

* * *

 **In White Acropolis**

Zoe was coming from the entrance to see one guy with black T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The other guy she saw was wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a blade hat.

"It's time to get serious boys," Zoe said.

Darrious gave the ground a pounce while Darriou tossed his hat and caught it from behind.

 **In Soleanna Castle**

Princess Brittany came into the throne room and sat on her throne.

"Where have you been Claire," she asked her royal advisor who came into the throne room in a yellow shirt, blue jacket, army pants, and boots. She performed a few kicks and a flip.

 **At the New City Warehouse**

David Seville came from one of the offices at his warehouse. He saw a man in a suit with slip on metal arms.

"Found a way to take over these streets," Dave asked.

"Hmph. I know of many," Ian said powering up his arms.

 **Darrious DeWynter**

Darrious started off the fight by shooting his gun at Zoe's chest. He then performed multiple right and left hook combos to her face. Afterwards, he grabbed Zoe and body slammed her on the ground.

 **Darriou DeWynter**

Darrious tagged out and Darriou came in the fight. He ground teleported to the other side of the arena, grabbed Zoe, and flipped her forwards. Her landing on her back. When Zoe got back up, Darriou then spun around attacking Zoe in the process. He then performed a triple kick combo to Zoe's face before tossing his blade hat at her.

 **Claire Wilson**

Claire started off her fight by shooting a laser at Brittany's chest. Claire then tossed a grenade on the ground along with a net being tossed at Brittany trapping her. The grenade exploded effecting Brittany in the process. Claire then charged at Brittany and kicked her knee, her chest, then her face. She then gave Brittany the signal to try her luck. Brittany tried it only for Claire to grab her paw and karate chop her arm breaking it. Then performing a kick to her ribcage breaking it also.

 **Ian Hawk**

Ian started his fight by firing a missile at Dave's chest making him fall. Then shooting a Combat MG at his face. When Dave got back up, Ian turned himself invisible using his metal arms. Dave shot multiple missiles in the air but none of them landed when they came down. Ian grabbed Dave and kicked his face three times before landing a metal uppercut to his jaw.

 **Darrious DeWynter's Arrival**

 **Darriou DeWynter's Arrival**

 **Claire Wilson's Arrival**

 **Ian Hawk's Arrival**

* * *

 **Isiah: I know in the last update of Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode we said this wasn't gonna come until another fight, but I was so hype for this and just had to do it. Plus it'll give me more ideas for fights. And you too if you have any.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this series of fights. And also in your reviews, if you could post any requests for fights that would be awesome. But other than that, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. Princess Sofia vs Simone the French

Isiah and Tom were at an arcade in Soleanna Castle Town. They looked through numerous games that were inside. Until they came across one that really caught their attention. Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death.

"Oh, snap! Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death," Isiah said excited.

"Yo, I never knew this was in here," Tom said. "Should we begin the intro on this one?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Isiah said.

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! As you can see, we are at the Soleanna Castle Town Arcade.**

 **Tom: There are various arcades around the kingdom. But none of them are as great as this one.**

 **Isiah: Why? Because they have this game. Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death.**

 **Tom: We decided to play a couple rounds of this game. We're already at the character selection menu. So, yeah, time to pick our characters.**

 **Isiah: Who will they be? Well, they'll be in this fight.**

 **Tom: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Location: Soul Chamber**

On one side comes a princess in a purple two piece bikini suit.(Isiah's character) (YOLO for a princess in a bikini. XD.) On the other side comes a French chipmunk in a blue sweater with the sleeves ripped off and a bandana on his head.(Tom's character)

"You wanted something," Simone asked sharpening his knife.

Sofia performed a few kicks as she spoke. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Simone placed his knife in his pocket as he spoke. "And I have a soul to destroy with you."

 **Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Sofia started off the fight by giving Simone the signal to bring it on. Simone accepted this and tried to land a punch. Sofia blocked the punch and spin kicked Simone's face. She then stomped on his chest before kicking him in the crotch sending him back.

When Simone got back up, he tossed a knife at Sofia's chest. Then threw two more at her chest. Sofia threw a fireball at Simone's face before doing three kicks to his face and adding a fast combination of punches to his chest. Simone got up and grabbed Sofia and stuck a knife in her stomach, throwing her to her side of the arena afterwards.

Sofia got back up and grabbed Simone, right punching his face and flipping him over on his back. She then stomped on his face. Sofia then dragon kicked his chest making him fly to his far side of the arena.

 **Tom: Sofia wins.**

Sofia made a line with her foot and gave him the signal to try his luck saying, "You're underestimating your skill." Simone spoke fighting French words getting up and cracking his skull.

 **Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Sofia backed away a little while Simone came closer to her. This gave Sofia the advantage to perform a bicycle kick to his face. Then while she was still in the air, she tossed a few fireballs at his chest. And to finish it, another dragon kick.

Simone got up and tried to jump on top of Sofia but she disappeared soon as he touch her. She reappeared behind him flame punching his back breaking it fiercely. Then she turned him around and kicked him in his left knee breaking it in half. And to finish it, Sofia tossed a fireball in the air and kicked it towards Simone. It hit his face cracking his skulk completely.

To finish the fight, Sofia walked up to Simone and kissed him on the cheek. Unfortunately for Simone, he started vomiting on the ground. Then without warning, his arms came off due to the kiss. Sofia smiled and lightly tapped his forehead making him fall on the ground dead.

 **Tom: Sofia wins. Flawless victory. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Tom: Damn, man, this game's cheating!**

 **Isiah: What? How the heck you saying the game's cheating and I'm playing with you?**

 **Tom: The analog stick doesn't work properly.**

 **Isiah: *sigh* Where's Simon when I need him? Anyway, guys, we hope you've enjoyed this fight. And if you can in your reviews, leave a comment on who you want to see fight in the next chapter. I'll do them one by one. All you have to do is let us know who you want and I'll get it done.**

 **Tom: And also as always, give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this series of fights. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	13. Top 5 Brutal Fatalities

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! You guys are loving these series of fights we have. So I think I'll give you guys something new. We're gonna show you guys the top five fatalities that we think that are real brutal.**

 **Tom: Yeah, we went through a good list and saw five gruesome deaths. It was somewhat painful to watch. The deaths were.**

 **Isiah: Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **5\. Alvin the Savage Munk Fatality(Seen in the Alvin vs. Brittany fight)**

Alvin grabbed Brittany by her head and brought it to his knee. Then he round kicked her in the face. Followed by him taking out her heart before forcing her on her knees giving Alvin the advantage to do two punches to her face. Then he performed a knee to Brittany's jaw before uppercutting her jaw forcing her back up. Alvin then did another round kick. And to finish it, Alvin turned Brittany around and ripped off her spine with her head along with it.

 **Isiah/Tom: Daaaaaamn!**

 **Isiah: Okay, I ain't one to cheer for super extra fatalities at all, but it was just how sweet it was, because you guys were not expecting something as brutal as Alvin's fatality. I know for a fact when I play Mortal Kombat and I lose, I do not expect my opponent to rip me apart piece by piece.**

 **Tom: I mean look at the fatality. He probably did a total of ten kicks. Wait no, hold on.**

 **Isiah: He did a total of four.**

 **Tom: Oh.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Anyway, this made number five due to how crazy it is. To all you abusive parents out there, if you do this, I will find you and make you wish you weren't abusive.**

 **Tom: Moving on?**

 **Isiah: Sure.**

 **4\. Hitting Below the Belt(Prince James)**

James performed the splits and punched Hugo in his crotch multiple times until he stopped. He then powered up his right fist and gave his crotch one more punch breaking Hugo in half.

 **Isiah: Okay, this, you might wanna cross your legs for. This motherlover will probably make your little area down there worthless by his fifth punch. I'm not messing with him!**

 **Tom: You guys thought that was something, wait until you see number three. You'll really wanna cross your legs.**

 **3\. Make a Wish(Jeanette)**

Jeanette summoned her other demon self and both grabbed Brittany's legs pulling them towards themselves. They kept at it until her crotch split in half, going up her body, until her head came off.

 **Tom: I can't believe you had me see that.**

 **Isiah: I can't believe I even thought of it. This fatality is self-explanatory. Moving on.**

 **2\. Death Puppet (Claire)**

Claire pulled out a puppet and a knife with it. She stabbed it in the stomach making blood ooze out of Dave. Then she stabbed the puppet in the chest making blood ooze from Dave's chest. And to finish it, Claire stabbed the puppet's throat making blood ooze from Dave's throat and eventually killing him.

 **Isiah: Now lemme speak to y'all for a minute about this. I know for a FACT that this fatality sweet as hell! I know I made the right choice of putting this fatality in my stories. Do you guys even know what it's like wishing I could do something as cool as this? I have to sit on my bed and think about this every time I see something Mortal Kombat related. It's like reliving a dream every day.**

 **Tom: Um, I'm pretty sure no one needed to hear all that.**

 **Isiah: Too bad. They heard it. Now for number one.**

 **1\. Hat-saw(Darriou DeWynter)**

Darriou kicked Zoe on the ground and tossed his hat on the ground making it run like a chainsaw. He then grabbed Zoe by the legs and pulled her towards the hat until her crotch connected with the hat going up her body until she was split in half.

 **Isiah: "Hey, I know this fatality! You two ripped this off of Kung Lao-" STFU! Anyway out of all the deaths we've seen, I've never seen anything as crazy as this. I've seen horror movies and horror games, but this fatality right here is something out of all the horror stuff I've seen. If this came from a horror movie that is.**

 **Tom: Oh my God, I wanna stop right now! I can't take it anymore!**

 **Isiah: Okay, it seems that Tom is acting like a little baby. I have nothing else to say either. If you haven't yet, check out the last update to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. We hope you're enjoying this story. If we don't update again, have yourselves a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years.**

 **Tom: Man, I feel like I'm having a heart attack. Guys, please, do not forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**

 **Tom: *in background* I can't believe I've been put through that. Never in my- Wait a sec. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**


	14. Main Enemy's Revealed

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. We have something exciting for you guys in this chapter. We have a main enemy in this story!**

 **Tom: Yep. Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. As used in one of the Adventure in the Kingdom stories. Let's talk about him some.**

 **Isiah: I'd be glad to. In Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death, Iblis is freed from the sealing he was in many years ago.(more info on Iblis's sealing to come as Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode rolls on.) But to completely destroy not just Soleanna but Enchantia as well, he must compete in the fight as the final challenge.**

 **Tom: I think it's time we've showed you some of his fighting moves.**

 **Isiah: Let do so.**

* * *

 **Location: Soleanna Castle Flesh Pits**

On one side comes a 7 foot creature from a puddle of lava. On the other side comes a Chipette from a purple dark shadow.

"We do not have to be enemies, Jeanette," Iblis said cracking his skull.

Jeanette made her shadow disappear as she spoke. "I'm just testing your skull."

Iblis prepared himself as he spoke. "I will show you mercy."

 **Tom: Fight!**

Jeanette started the fight by shooting her twin self at Iblis but he managed to block it. Iblis gave the ground a pounce making Jeanette lose her concentration. He then breathed fire burning Jeanette. Also adding a rolling fireball crushing Jeanette. She got back up and tried grabbing Iblis but he punched her like it was nothing.

Iblis taunted Jeanette by folding his arms and laughing quietly. Jeanette for up only to see Iblis jumping on top of her. He then shot a blast of flames at Jeanette. Then he grabbed Jeanette by her face and set it on fire throwing her on the ground afterwards.

 **Location: Flame Core**

On one side comes a seven foot tall creature coming from a puddle of lava. On the other side comes a yellow fairy floating on the ground.

"I too am looking for power," Miss Nettle said taking out her wand.

Iblis set his hands on fire as he spoke. "For what purpose?"

"To destroy you," Miss Nettle said preparing for combat.

 **Tom: Fight!**

Iblis lit Nettle on fire before walking up to her and flame punching her face breaking her jaw. Then when she fell on the ground, he stomped on her face breaking her skull completely.

To finish off the fight, Iblis ripped out Nettle's ribcage and shoved it in her face. He then kicked her in the face watching her fall.

 **Iblis's Arrival**

* * *

 **Isiah: It has been a heck of a while since we've updated this. Or anything else to be more clear. But we're back now. Hope you enjoy this character. Another chapter of this is already being worked on too. So expect that soon.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	15. Two More New Characters

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death! It has been almost a month since this was updated. So I hope this will be worth it.**

 **Tom: I think it should be worth it, because we have two new characters for you guys!**

 **Isiah: Oh, yeah! I know what you're thinking. "Guys. Didn't you do a new character in the last chapter?" Yes, but these two will be more worth it.**

 **Tom: Miles from the Road Chip and Fluke from Sofia the First's Cold Hard Fluke.**

 **Isiah: Enjoy it y'all.**

* * *

 **Location: Soleanna Castle Throne Room**

On one side comes a guy in blue jeans and metal gloves. On the other side comes a chipmunk in a blue sweater.

"Miles," Simon said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

Miles adjusted his gloves as he spoke. "No hard feelings, Simon?"

Simon placed his glasses back on his face as he spoke. "No promises."

Miles started off the fight by shooting a rocket at Simon's chest. Then he gave him two kicks to his chest before grabbing him and jabbing his face three times, throwing him to the side afterwards. Simon got up and shot Miles with his laser glasses. He then shot a more powerful one making Miles fall on the ground.

Once Mikes got back up, he saw Simon turn himself invisible. This made him shoot a wave of light at Simon making him visible again. Miles then performed a slide on Simon before uppercutting him. When Simon got up, Miles powered up his gloves and super punched his chest.

 **Location: The Floating Palace**

On one side comes a kid merman floating down in the ground. On the other side comes another kid merman turning into a sorcerer in a dark purple robe.

"Mr. Cedric the Sorcerer," Fluke said stretching out his legs.

Cedric crushed a little fireball as he spoke. "The dangerous living boy."

Fluke prepared for combat as he spoke. "Introduction's complete, let's go."

Fluke started off the fight by jumping and teleporting to the other side of the arena. He then performed a two kick combo to Cedric's chest before slashing his chest with his mermaid sword. While Cedric was in the air, Fluke back flip kicked his jaw before teleporting to where he first started, slashing him again two more times and landing a shark bite uppercut.

Cedric got back up and shot a fireball at Fluke's chest. Then he used magic to transform into Oona. She shot a wave of water at Fluke's face before ball rolling his legs over. Fluke got back up and grabbed Oona, slapping her making her turn around, and slamming her on the ground, stomping his foot in her face afterwards.

 **Miles' Arrival**

 **Fluke the Merman's Arrival**

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, these two characters have got to be the best ones I ever thought of. And also I have a surprise for you guys. I already figured out the next installment of Kingdom Fighters. Ultimate Kingdom Fighters 3. Oh snap.**

 **Tom: I'm already hype for it!**

 **Isiah: Me too. Although I don't know when I'm gonna stop this series at. Maybe at chapter 20. 25, I don't know. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**

 **Tom: But in the meantime, please give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying the series so far. Read and review the beginning of Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand if you haven't. We love you guys. As always, thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
